Manic Mom-Day
Manic Mom-Day is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 7. Information Wanda swaps Timmy and Mom's minds for a day to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy. Characters Present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Poof *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Denzel Q. Crocker *Francis *Trixie Tang *A.J. *Chester McBadBat *Mrs. Hembel *Scribbles Locations *Turner's House *Pencil Nexus *Video Game *Dimmsdale Mall *Dimmsdale Elementary School Synopsis While Timmy was playing video-games, Mom was having a rough time doing housejobs. So when she overwhelmed Timmy with stuff to do, he thinks his life is harder then hers. So Wanda, as a mom, tells him he has no idea what is motherhood like, so both of them make a bet. He and Mom will swap minds and if Timmy can't keep up with Mom's schedule, he will lose magic for a week, but if he does, Wanda will be a chicken for a week. So when Mom was reading a book to understand a childs mind, closed her eyes and tried to become Timmy, so Wanda changed their minds. Mom went to school while Timmy relxed and bought stuff fro a Toy Store. But Wanda tells him he has stuff to Francis, when she reads her book and asks him if he has a destroyed dream. He tells her he wants to be a ballerina, and both dance while AJ tapes it. Then Timmy was leaving the dish in the washer when Dad calls and says he forgot his lunch. So Timmy has to drive to Pencil Nexus (YES IT's BACK) to give Dad his luch. When he is there Dad wants to kiss Mom, but he doesn't know it's Timmy so Tim makes him kiss an electric eel, making this their "spark" is back. At school Crocker gives Mom an F, so he asks him if he gives Fs to himself. He suddenly opens up to Mom and they dance baillerina together. Later Timmy has to buy at Sales, with his enemy being Mrs. Hempel. He managed to buy socks, and then the monster of Timmy's room comes and grabs Mrs. Hempel's cart's wheels, making both carts collide and the mall explodes, with Timmy falling in his front garden. At school, it's lunchtime, and Trixie says she won't talk to Timmy, but when Mom tells her she loves her clothing, the 2 become firends. At home, the dish washer explodes and Timmy realizes he can't keep up, thus losing his bet. Wanda tells him she won't leave him without magic, because he learned Mom's life was hard. Mom returns and says that all of Timmys friends are freaks and that Timmy is one of the most normal. She closes her eyes to become Mom, and Wanda switches them back. Dad comes back for another kiss, and Timmy offers Mom the eel, and she replies "I taught you well". Trivia *This epsiode is a parody of Freaky Friday, the title Manic Mom-day is a parody of Manic Monday *Running Gag: People dancing ballerina style *Running Gag: Making an eel kiss Dad Category:Episodes Category:Season 7